Avatar The Chronicles of Leo
by Leo's Guardian
Summary: 50 years have passed, and a new avatar will come of age. But what begins as a simple ice-dodging exhibition will evolve into the adventure of a life time; that will take him across the world, into the skies, and even some places out of this world.
1. Intro

A world out of balance

_A world out of balance. An era full of rebels. And a new Avatar._

_The Chronicles of Leo_, takes place 50 years after the events of _The Last Airbender. _It is a 3 pt. series with 20 episodes in each season (intentionally). The Main characters are:

**Leo—**Aangs' future life, born of the Southern Water Tribe and trained by Master Katara. In essence, he looks very much like Aang; without any arrows, a darker skin tone, and really long hair. He has just turned 14 and is just starting his Rite-of-Passage.

**Tiran**—A 16-year-old earthbender from Chintown that Leo befriends when his ship crashes onto their shore. He is the grandson of Jin, from the episode "Tales of Ba-Sing-Se." (Jin fled Ba-Sing-Se right after the Fire Nation took over the city.)

**Miles **(pronounced "Mai-les")—The grandson and student of Firelord Zuko. He's 17-years-old and looks just like Zuko without a scar. He when his grandfather is assassinated by an Earthbender**, **heseeks vengeance against the Earth Kingdom while Leo fights to protect them. In the process, they become rivals.

Much more characters are introduced throughout their journey. My intention is to create an epic with the same style story-arc as the original series, and I take great care to remain very faithful to the Avatar universe in all aspects.

**WARNING!** For the sake of my plot, there are a few well known Characters from the show that are killed off near the beginning of the story. Please keep in mind that this is 50 years in the future, and this tale isn't so much about them as it is the descendants that take up their mantle.

I will be posting demo's of my chapters for the next couple weeks. For more information, or if anyone just had a question, I strongly advise coming to see my website:

**avatarleo.wordpress com**

Hope you all enjoy.


	2. Strangers in the Rockslide

Avatar Beginning Theme (_The Following Characters Appear in silhouette._)

**Earth.** (_Master Haru_)

**Fire.** (_Sun Warrior Yao-Man_)

**Air.** (_Kaya_)

**Water.** (_Samos_)

My grandmother once told me of a time of prosperity. When the great Earth Kingdom cities stood in the awh of the Fire Nation, Air Nomads, and Water Tribes. But then, Sozen's Comet came, and the balance was disrupted.

Only the Avatar could master all four elements. Only he could stop Firelord Sozen's ancestors from destroying the other nations, but when he finally returned, it was too late.

Fifty years ago, the Fire Nation finally ceased fire on the other nations. By then, all but a single Air Nomad were wiped out. The Water Tribes were able to maintain their land on the north and south. As for the Earth Kingdom, it's gone.

A hundred years of fighting has left us scared, and what was once an impenetrable legacy is now struggling to stay in-tact. As the Earth Kingdom capital still awaits their King's return to the thrown, the treacherous Dai-Li agents continue scattering the globe, searching for any sign of his whereabouts. They patrol all our boarders. We are cut off from all other colonies around the world. We're on our own.

I come from a small village that is part of what is now known as the Southern Earth Colony. While Avatar Aang did save my village from Fire Nation assassins, it's been years since anyone has heard from him. This spring will mark the 50th Anniversary of the Avatar defeat in the battle at Ba-Sing-Se. Some say that with the passing of the Last Airbender, that the cycle has come to an end.

But I have not given up hope. I believe that someday the Avatar will return again, bring balance to the elements, and save the world.

**Avatar**

The Chronicles of Leo

**Book 1**

**Earth**

**Chapter 1**

**Strangers in the Rockslide**

(_Early evening, on the outskirts of Chin Village, two earthbending brothers face each other in hoarse stance._)

Tiran: You ready for this, Vin?

Vin: Trust me big brother, you should be the one paying attention.

(_They make their moves. Tiran raises his arm bending a rock into the air and thrusting it forward with both his hands. Vin stomps the ground with his left foot bringing a rock into the air and kicking it forward with his right. The rocks collide mid way and crumble. Tiran steps forward and thrusts his arm down into the ground creating an earthquake, but Vin spins around deflecting it and swerves his feet, turning the ground beneath Tiran into quick sand. Vin then takes this chance to bend three rocks from the ground and send them forward in one kick. Tiran, unable to move, panics and tries lifting the sand in front of him as a barrier, but the rocks shoot past it and hit Tiran sending him into the mountain side._)

Tiran: (_up against the wall, rolling two rocks off his body and rubbing the back of his neck._) Nice shot. I wonder where you come up with these fancy tricks?

Vin: I'm telling you Tiran, it's all in the feet. (_He walks up to take his brothers hand and helps him up. All of a sudden, they here someone clapping. They look over to see one of the Dai-Li agent was watching them._)

Con: Most amusing.

Tiran: (_Defensively_.) What do you want?

Con: I couldn't help but notice you two possess a good deal of skill in earthbending.

Vin: Pretty sweet huh?

Con: Yes, most impressive for your age, but raw talent can only get you so far. To become true masters, it takes years of discipline and training. The Dai-Li can help you there.

Tiran: Thanks but we're not interested.

Con: If you join us now, we can make it worth your while. The army will pay you in gold for your services, not to mention strong ties to the Fire Nations.

Vin: Really!?

Tiran: We better be going. It's getting late. (_Turns to leave back to the town_.) Come on Vin. Mom's waiting for us.

(_Vin hesitantly turns and follows his brother, leaving the Dai-Li soldier alone, contemplating to himself as they leave._

_As the brothers leave the hills they eventually make it back into town._)

Vin: What was that all about?

Tiran: Vin, please don't tell me you were actually listening to that guy.

Vin: Well…maybe I was. It sounded like a good idea to me.

Tiran: Are you kidding me? How can joining the Dai-Li possibly sound like a good idea? Mom would never allow it.

Vin: I'm just saying it beats living in this dump. Think about it. It's not like there's any war going on anymore, and we get paid to learn earthbending. What more would you want?

Tiran: The Fire Lord ended the war, but the aftermath is still not finished recovering. Not until the Fire Nation restores balance to the elements.

Vin: Keep dreaming. It's over, and it's been over for fifty years. They won, we lost. It's the natural order of things. We just happen to be on the short end of the stick. At least the Dai-Li were smart enough to cut their losses and join them when they had the chance. If I were you, I'd keep my fantasies about peace, prosperity, and world balance to myself, because right now Tiran, we're as close to peace as we're ever going to get. So why don't you find a real hobby? Like, a girlfriend.

Tiran: Shhh! Don't tell her anything. (_They approach their house and walk in to see an older, yet fairly young woman preparing dinner._) Hey mom.

Tyra: Oh, there you two are. I almost thought you boys were going to miss dinner.

Tiran: Sorry. (_He and his brother take a seat at the dinner table, and their mom comes around and serves them a plate of noodles and places bread and seasons on the table, then takes her seat on the other end_.)

Tyra: So, where were you two just now?

Vin: Oh you know, just…exercising.

Tyra: Tiran, your neck. (_Noticing the trail of dirt on the back of Tiran's neck_.)

Tiran: It's nothing, (_rubs his neck_) just a little dirt.

Tyra: You two were earthbending again weren't you?

Vin: (_simultaneously_) No!

Tiran: (_simultaneously_) Yes.

Vin: Tiran! I thought you said

Tiran: I know, but she already knows. Look Mom, I understand you think it's dangerous, but we can't help it. Earthbending

Vin: 'is an ancient art, important to our culture, blah blah blah.' Yeah right, we just like beating the crap out of each other cause its the only way we learn.

Tyra: I know it's only natural, but I worry about you two. You are all I have. It would kill me if the Dai-Li saw you and decided to take you away.

Vin: What if I told you  
Tiran: Vin!

Tyra: They have already asked you!

Tiran: (_simultaneously_) No!

Vin: (_simultaneously_) Yes.

Tyra: I was afraid of this.

Tiran: Let's just drop this. We are not going to discuss this, again.

Vin: No Tiran, I think we need to. Sometimes I just don't get you. You can't stop talking about how much you want to become a master earthbender, yet you refuse to join the Dai-Li. How else are you going to learn earthbending? Who else is there to teach you? Dad's not coming back.

Tiran: I never said he was.

Vin: Than who are you waiting for! You want to get your butt handed to you by your little brother your whole life?

Tiran: I'd rather fight you and lose a thousand times than join those backstabbing tyrants. The Dai-Li are traitors to the Earth Kingdom. They think fear is the best way to accomplish something but they're wrong!

Vin: (_Slams his fists into the table and get's on his feet_.) First off, this "Kingdom" you speak of, doesn't exist anymore! When are you going to get that through your head? Second off, Hrah! (_Stomps on the floor as if to create and earthquake. Tiran and Tyra jump up in shock. Tiran gets to his feet and faces him_.)

Jin: Boys! (_Their grandmother steps in from the other room. Everyone goes silent._) That's Enough.

Vin: I think I've made my point. (_Shoves his chair in and heads for the exit._) I'm out of here.

Tiran: (_shouts out to him as he leaves._) That doesn't prove anything! (_Once Vin is gone, he sits back down in his chair and puts his head down._) I don't believe him.

Tyra: Please Tiran; try to give him some time. He's just a little frustrated. We all are.

Tiran: But why am I the only one that has to carry on these dreams? I feel so hopeless, like my life's ambitions are being wasted away…just like our people.

Jin: The world needs people like you to have faith. Just as the fish and the crab must live together to survive in the ocean, you and your brother must learn to adapt to your individual strengths. If not, all will be lost to our family. (_She walks up to Tiran and places her arm around his shoulder_.) He may not admit it, but your faith in the Earth Kingdom gives Vin hope. You play a vital role in keeping our hearts alive and strong.

Tiran: (_His mode lightens, and he finally cracks a smile_.) Someday grandma, I'll take you back to Ba-Sing-Se. I promise, when the day comes that the Earth King returns to his thrown. I don't know when, but someday.

Jin: (_gives a small laugh_) I don't doubt it for a second, but for now, we must swallow our pride and be patient.

(_Tiran gives a nod of approval. He finally settles down and is about to continue with his dinner, but he soon notices his mother looking out the window with a disturbed look on her face._)

Tyra: It is getting late.

Tiran: (_looks out the window for a second, then sighs_) I'll go find him. (_He calmly gets up and walks out of the house._

_Tiran makes his way to the outskirts of town near where he and Vin were just training. He turns to the local graveyard just up the hill. The village gravedigger, a large, dark-skinned man, is outside sticking his shovel into the ground._)

Tiran: Hey Jamova! Working late again?

Jamova: Evening T! Yep, another war veteran bites the dust. At least this one had a good retirement.

Tiran: Allow me (_he gets in a stance, focuses on the ground and thrusts his arms downward. The ground is pushed down and a six foot hole is dug in two seconds_.)

Jamova: Hey, not bad. (_laughs_) Keep practicing and you should be able dig faster than me buy the time your, say this guys age. (_Puts his hand on a tomb stone beside him_.)

Tiran: (_gives a disappointed gaze_) Thanks. Anyway have you seen Vin?

Jamova: Oh yeah. He passed by here not that long ago. Probably went down to the coast.

Tiran: I thought so. Thanks Jamova.

(_Confused and frustrated, Vin stands on the beach looking out to the sea. He looks to the sand and sees a pebble. He levitates it to his hand and chucks it as far as he can. It skips across the ocean all the way as far as he can see. Tiran slowly walks up behind him. Vin's eyes turn as he notices him coming_.)

Vin: (_sounding relatively calm_) Hey.

Tiran: I thought I'd find you here.

Vin: It figures. (_He looks up to the sky._)

Tiran: You miss him don't you?

Vin: (_hesitantly nods_) Yeah. I almost wish he would come back. There's so many times I just want to hear his advice… but who am I kidding? It's been twelve years. He's never coming back.

Tiran: (_gives him a moment_) It's getting late Vin. We better get home. It's a big day tomorrow.

Vin: (_sarcastically_) Oh right, the yearly festival. (_Turns away from the ocean_) Oh well, it's not like anything else happens around here. (_As he speaks, a ship caught in the wind sails up to the far edge of the shore line. It swerves on the tide pools and crashes into the rocky hillside. At the sound of the CRASH, Tiran and Vin turn their heads to the sight. They see a ton of boulders fall from the mountain on top of the ship._)

Tiran: Whoa! What was that?

Vin: Lets go check it out! (_He races up to the shore line, and Tiran follows after him. Once they're up close, they notice the ship half covered in a rockslide. The sail has been ripped and the mast is bent._)

Tiran: It looks like a Navy Ship.

Vin: Fire Nation?

Tiran: (_shakes his head_) Too small, and it's made of wood. (_He jumps onto the tides and climbs up the ship. Vin follows after him. He gets to the top and walks up to the rockslide that has engulfed the other half of the ship. He puts his ear up against the rock, then moves back and knocks it with his fist._) Hello! Anybody back there! (_Puts his ear to the rock again and feels rumbling._) Vin, I think they're stuck.

Vin: Gee, I wonder how you came to that conclusion?

Tiran: Come on! We got to get them out. (_Presses his arms against the rock in an upward angle and pushes against it_.)

Vin: What are you doing?

Tiran: What does it look like? I'm trying to bend the rock out of the way.

Vin: (_laughs bleakly_) Good luck with that. You've never lifted something that big before.

Tiran: We have no choice. They won't survive.

Vin: We don't even know who's back there. Why break our backs when they might be up to no good?

Tiran: (_runs out of steam, pulls back exhausted_.) It's no use. I can't do it alone.

Vin: Sorry bro, nothing I can do. Hey, maybe you can call the Dai-Li to help you. "They" can move the rock.

Tiran: (_frustrated beyond belief, turns to Vin_) You are the most narcissist, lousy insensitive… I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Dad left, I've been looking out for Mom and Grandma while you look out for yourself like he never existed.

Vin: (_catching on to his brother's challenge_)At least I've moved on! Unlike you who lives his own little world where everyone gets along and the world is a friendly place.

Tiran: Maybe you should learn to be a little more optimistic!

Vin: Well maybe you should be a lot more realistic!

Tiran: Hot head!

Vin: Momma's boy!

Tiran: Impatient!

Vin: Nosey!

Tiran: JERK!

Vin: LOSER!

Both: STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!! (_They pull back their fists as if about to punch each other, but they both turn and punch the rock. Their combined strength from their anger sends cracks all the way up the rockslide. With a CRACK, the rocks shatter away into a million peaces. Suddenly, a cold-water breeze shoots out of the cabin of the ship, and Vin and Tiran are blown off their feet_.)

Vin: (_getting up_) Hey that actually worked. Glad I got that out of my system.

Tiran: Look. (_Pointing the other end of the ship that is now uncovered. They are startled to see two people in blue uniforms. One is an older man nearly unconscious, and the other is a young boy standing above him with glowing eyes and hair. There is a small field of water encompassing him, and a giant beam of light that shoots into the air._

_The light can be seen half way across the world. In the palace of the Fire Nation, Firelord Zuko looks up from his desk to see a bust of Roku's eyes glowing. He races to the nearest window, and his eyes, wide open as he looks out to see a shiny blue aurora coming form the South._

_Tiran and Vin are numb in fear, gazing at the boy, but nothing more happens. Soon the light disappears. The boy's hair turns black, and the water circling him floats back to the ocean, his eyes close and he fall unconscious._)

Vin: What was he doing?

Tiran: I'm not sure. (_He slowly walks up to the boy and kneels down to turn him over on his back. The boy slowly opens his eyes and looks up to Tiran_.)

Leo: (_still tiredly_) Did I pass or fail?

Tiran: Well…uh

Vin: You have a bent mast and a broken sail?

Leo: That's a fail.

Tiran: But look on the bright side. You're still here.

Leo: I guess so. (_looks around_) Where are we?

Tiran: Chin Beach, off the coast of the Southern Earth Colony.

Leo: Oh. (_Suddenly his eyes pop wide open_) Do you want to ride Hog-Monkeys with me?

Vin: Huh? (_Surprised to see the boy recover so quickly. The boy get's up, and walks over to the older man._)

Tiran: Is he okay? What happened out there?

Leo: I…can't remember. (_With a confused look_) I'm not sure why.

Jamova: Hey up there!

Vin: (_looks over the dock to see Jamova out on the beach_.) It's Jamova! Come on up. The coast is clear.

Jamova: (_climbs up onto the ship_) I was just about finishing up for the night when I saw some strange white light coming from this spot. I could swear you'd see it half way across the world.

Leo: What light?

Tiran: (_Makes eye contact with his brother_.) Let's not worry about that now. My name's Tiran by the way. This is my brother Vin. Jamova is our local gravedigger.

Leo: Nice to meet you. I'm Leo.

Tiran: We'll help you get your friend to safety.

Leo: Thanks. But maybe this will work. (_He kneels down to the man. He pulls out a flask, and Tiran and the others are awed as he controls the water from it, spins it around, and moves it across the man's body, all while making deep breathing motions in from his nose and out of his mouth. The mans eyes crack open, yet he is still weak._) I am really sorry uncle.

Samos: I didn't expect you to get it the first time. (_Coughs_) We'll try again.

Leo: (_smiles, then looks to everyone else_) Everyone, this is my Uncle Samos.

Tiran: (_finally puts two and two together_) Hey, you guys are waterbenders.

Leo: That's right, from the Southern Water Tribe.

Vin: Waterbenders? What in the world are you doing all the way out here?

Samos: Ice Dodging. Came across a few detours, didn't we?

Leo: (_looks over the damage of the ship_) I thought I was doing really well…but then I had to land.

Jamova: No worries. We can fix this up no problem. But that can wait till morning. For now we should get you inside. Here we go (_walks up to Samos. Leo helps him up and puts him on Jamova's back._) He can stay at my place over the night. We'll be okay.

Tiran: And Leo, you can stay with us. I'm sure our mom won't mind.

Leo: Thanks guys, we owe you one.

Vin: Yeah, but only if you take Tiran's bed (_they share a laugh_).

Tiran: Very funny guys, let's get going. Mom's probably worried sick by now. (_They step off the ship and head their separate ways, Jamova carries Samos up the hill to his house_.)

Samos: You dig graves?

Jamova: That's right. You're not thinking of making an appointment are you?

Samos: Not a chance. My work here is not through just yet.

(_As Tiran and Vin head towards the town, Leo falls behind, stumbling and yawning_.)

Vin: Hey Leo, you okay back there? (_He and Tiran look behind and notice he is about to collapse. They walk back and support him, putting his arm around Tiran's shoulders_.)

Tiran: He's probably just tired.

(_Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation, Firelord Zuko race back to his desk, quickly stretches out a roll of parchment, takes a pen and ink, and quickly, yet carefully begins writing down a message._)

Zuko: (_His thoughts on the paper._) _**To the Sages. Long ago, your fore-fathers aided me in a quest to restore my honor. Upon succeeding my father, I thought my quest had finally come to an end. I even put a stop to the horrific invasion my Great Grandfather created. I can only pray that the sins of my family are forgiven. But now my mind is troubled once more. A light from the South that gave me hope fifty years ago now comes back to haunt me. **_

_**The Avatar has returned.**_

_For the continuation of this episode, please proceede to this page:_

http avatarleo.wordpress com/2008/08/29/episode-101/


	3. The Day of the Avatar

Book 1

**Book 1**

**Earth**

**Chapter 2**

**The Day of the Avatar**

Late morning at Chin Village. Tiran, Vin, and Leo walk down the streets, populated with villagers buzzing around, visiting one another.

Leo: So why is today called Avatar Day?

Tiran: It all started centuries ago. Our ancestors used to shun the Avatar after Kyoshi murdered our leader Chin the Great. But then, fifty years ago, Avatar Aang saved us when we were attacked by a band of Fire Nation mercenaries. Since that selfless act, this has been a day of honor and recognition.

Leo: Wow, that sounds like a way more exciting holiday than before. (_See's a man walk by_) Hi there! Happy Avatar Day!

Villager: (_shrugs his shoulders_) What-ev… (_Keeps walking_).

Tiran: Okay, so the holiday's lost a bit of its flare over the years. But don't worry. We'll still try our best to be enthusiastic, right?

Vin: (_Still half asleep, yawns. He looks to see Tiran glaring at him._) What? I just got up. Remind me what we're doing again?

Tiran: (_sighs_) We're getting supplies so we can make a poster to put on display.

Vin: Great. (_As they walk along, Vin's eyes pop wide open we he sees Elma and two other girls across the street as they play around with different fans._)

Tiran: Found something to get you up Vin? (_Walks up to a front counter and places some copper peaces on the desk._) Can I get some ink and parchment?

Casher: (_pulls out a long roll of parchment and a bottle of black ink_) Come again.

Vin: Hey Elma! Watch this. (_He gets the girls attention, stomps the ground and bends a piece of Earth up he then punches it carving out a statue of Elma. The girls giggle his display_.) Pretty smooth huh?

Leo: Are you kidding? That's nothing. (_He bends the water from his flask and whirls it around. The girls scream as he sends it flying around them. He then takes the stream of water above Elma's head and freezes it to the shape of a crown. The girls clap. Leo takes a bow to them, while Vin just stares with a dull look on his face._)

Elma: Looks like you might have a challenger for the main attraction this year Vinnie. Hope you don't buckle under the pressure.

Vin: (_as the girls walk away giggling to themselves, turns his eyes on Leo_) Showoff.

Tiran: Look who's calling who a showoff. (_carrying the supplies._) Save it for the festival guys. Let's get back home and get started.

(_The three of them walk back to the house. They roll out the parchment right outside. Tiran dabs a brush in the ink bottle and begins drawing the symbol of Earth on one corner. Leo uses his bending to bend a stream of water and ink, making out the Water symbol on another corner._)

Tiran: Great idea Leo. We'll draw the symbols of the four elements on the corners, and then draw portraits of the Avatars in the Center.

Leo: (_thinks for a moment before speaking_) Tiran, where is the Avatar? They haven't talked about him much back at home.

Tiran: Who knows? No one from our colony has seen him in decades. The Fire Nation claims that the Avatar was killed at Ba-Sing-Se. If he were struck in the Avatar State, then the cycle would end.

Leo: But what if the Fire Nation exaggerated, or made a mistake? What if he survived?

Tiran: I hope so Leo, for my people's sake.

Leo: Me too. What about you Vin? What do you think?

Vin: (_Just finishing drawing the Air symbol. He rolls his eyes_.) Okay, maybe I'm not completely against the idea, but still, I'm not getting excited over nothing. The Avatar hasn't come by for fifty years. If he is really out there, then what's taking him so long? I won't believe anything until I see it. (_Continues his drawing with the Fire symbol._

_Meanwhile at the Fire Nation, a counsel of leaders gather around what use to be the Firelord's war chamber._)

Mezor: This is unthinkable! There hasn't been an assassination of the Firelord in five hundred years. Who knows which one of us will be next?

Azulon II: Who's to say that he was assassinated? Perhaps he committed suicide. After all, the dagger was found in his hand.

Tom-Tom: I believe there is too much evidence against that. The door was unlocked and there was a note found nailed to the wall with an earth spike. (_pulls out a small peace of parchment_) unfortunately this is all that was left. The rest of it was burned. (_Hands the remains of the note to Azulon II, who takes it and reads the only remaining lines: __**To the Sages…**_)

Azulon II: (_He puts down his hand holding the note, revealing a long burn scar that stretches from the top of the right side of his forehead, crossing all the way down across his face to the left side of his neck_.) What was so important to Zuko that he would inform the sages before us?

Tsou: (_enters the war chamber. Azulon looks up from the parchment_.) Oh, pardon me.

Azulon II: Fire nation council, may I present my college General Tsou; Grand secretariat of Lake Laogai and head of the Dai-Li.

Tom-Tom: A pleasure for you to join us. I suppose by now you have been informed?

Tsou: Indeed. I am devastated to hear what happened about Firelord Zuko. (_Takes a seat with the rest of them_) Just devastated.

Tom-Tom: There is no doubt that the murderer was in fact an Earthbender.

Tsou: Is that so?

Mezor: It is. Perhaps you would like to explain how that happened? (_Attempts to get up. Tom-Tom puts his hand on his shoulder, addressing him to calm down_.)

Tom-Tom: Forgive my future son-in-law. A strong commander, (_looks Mezor in the eye_) but a little short on manners.

Tsou: Understandable. But let me remind you as head of the Dai-Li, we gave up our allegiance with the Earth Kingdom when we broke down the wall. To do the same to the Fire Nation would make us hypocrites. Would you dare believe us to do something so irrational? In the game of survival, you have to hold at least some amount of trust in your allies.

Tom-Tom: Your point is seen General.

Tsou: Nonetheless, I will send my agents on a search party. If there is a fugitive within the Fire Nation, we will find him.

Azulon II: Very well, but what of the sages?

Tom-Tom: We have more pressing matters to attend to first, like the prince. (_Just as he speaks another Fire Nation royalty member walks through the door. He quickly strides to the war chamber, and bows to the generals._) Luten. We were just discussing you.

Azulon II: It seems that you are now next in line to become Firelord, cousin.

Luten: I am well aware, but that is not why I am here. My son has just left the Fire Nation. (_Mai's eyes make the first sudden movement since the meeting._)

Tom-Tom: Miles? But why?

Luten: He's looking for the assassin. He thinks he's already left the nation. I tried to stop him, but he was inconsolable.

Tsou: (_gets up to address Luten_) Perhaps he has gone to search the remaining Earth colonies. No need to worry my prince. I will send a squad to assist your son, and if you don't mind me saying, might I suggest advising him to begin at the Southern colony. Coincidentally, it is "Avatar Day" at Chin Village.

Luten: (_stares back at Tsou for a moment, then gives a nod_) All right then. You have my support. Whatever it takes to find the perpetrator and bring my son home. (_He turns to leave the war room. Tsou makes a grin to himself. Azulon and Tom-Tom are seen glaring over at Tsou. Mai still remains silent, looking down in despair._

_Meanwhile back at Chin Village, Samos wakes up inside Jamova's hut with a bandage around his forehead. He sits up from his bed and looks to his side to see his staff. He takes it and walks outside. He sees Jamova at a pile of dirt working on the finishing touches of a grave. Once it's finished, he kneels down on one knee and puts his hands together._)

Jamova: May you find peace among badgermoles. (_He hears Samos' footsteps and looks behind. He then get's back up_.) Good afternoon. Looks like you made it through.

Samos: Yes. It's been a long night to say the least. I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality.

Jamova: Pleasures all mine. Not often I get very much living company.

Samos: And Leon?

Jamova: He's staying with my friends T and V. They're the grandson's of the village leader. The ones that saved your life in the rockslide. I'm sure Leo's doing just fine; probably helping them get ready for the festival this evening. How funny you guys stumbled by on our yearly celebration of the Avatar.

Samos: (_He's in surprise at the sound of Jamova's last word_.) Did you just say 'Avatar?'

Jamova: Yeah. We honor Aang for saving our people a while back. (_Notices Samos' surprised look on his face_.) Something wrong?

Samos: Oh, uh no! Not at all. (_Pauses to alter the subject._)Now if you excuse me, it appears that our ship has suffered some… collateral damage. I will need to go into town to purchase a new sail.

Jamova: I'll give you a tour. (_Stabs his shovel into the ground, putting his job on break_.) Think you'll still be able to stay for the festival?

Samos: Perhaps we will. (_Begins to walk up and follow Jamova into town_) I'm starting to believe that our arrival was more than just mere coincidence.

(_Meanwhile, back in town, Tiran, Vin, Leo, and Jin seen outside around a pot of dough. Vin and Tiran are stirring it with giant stirring sticks. They both look over and sniff it, and gag at the smell._)

Vin: Okay, remind me, again, WHY are we making this stuff?

Jin: It was said that the people would eat raw dough on Avatar Day in celebration of the day the Avatar was not boiled in oil.

Leo: 'That' was Avatar Aang's sentence before he saved the town?

Vin: (_thinks about it for a second_) That's just stupid.

Tiran: Honestly grandma, what kind of rock heads were running the Earth Kingdom fifty years ago?

Jin: (_smiles to herself_) You'd be surprised.

Tyra: (_walks outside_) Boys, I just got your costumes ready. You two can choose between Avatars Roku or Graphon

Vin: dibs on Graphon! (_Stops stirring and races to get his costume._)

Tiran: Of course. He get's to be the 'earth bender.'

Tyra: Don't worry Tiran; you'll be great as Roku. People love your fire trick. (_Suddenly a skinny man in orange races to the hut and stops in front of Jin._)

Jin: Is there a problem Guru?

Guru: There is ma'am. The man who was suppose to play Avatar Kuruk at the festival claims he has caught a case of Pentapox.

Tyra: Pentapox?

Tiran: Isn't that disease supposed to be a myth?

Guru: I don't know, but the festival starts in two hours. Where are we going to find a replacement to play Kuruk?

Leo: Avatar Kuruk? Isn't he the one from the water tribe?

Tiran: Hey that's right. (_a thought comes to him_) Leo, you could play him! If it's okay with you grandma.

Jin: Of course it is. This is a cultural event, and Leo is welcome to participate, and if he so chooses, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Tiran: Come on Leo. It'll be fun, and you'll be great.

Leo: (_A little concerned at first, but looks at the desperation of Guru as he has his fingers crossed. Leo then smiles._) All right then. I'll do it.

(_Meanwhile, a Fire Nation war balloon sails through the air as a young firebender pilots it. A message hawk soars through the air and lands on the edge of the balloon basket. The young firebender reaches for the parcel and pulls it off the Hawk's back. He unrolls it and reads the message from General Tsou._)

Miles: Chin Village…and a holiday in celebration of the being my grandfather slayed? (_Crumples the parchment in his hands_ _and burns it._) Southward it is.

_Continue the story at:http _avatarleo worpress com/2008/08/30/episode-102/


	4. The Southern Water Tribe

Book 1

**Book 1**

**Earth**

**Chapter 3**

**The Southern Water Tribe**

_The sun rises over the horizon of the South Sea as the ship continues to sail onward. Leo casually keeps a hold on the steering wheel. Tiran shivers in the sheer cold of the air. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a brown fleece and puts it on. He wraps a black headband over his ears._

Tiran: How close are we getting Leo?

Leo: We shouldn't be too far now. Just beyond the glaciers.

Jamova: Good. (_Jumps to his feet and twists his body_) Cause I'm starten' to get sea legs.

Tiran: (_Turns to Leo, and notices that there is a sense of uneasiness in him_.) Are you okay? (_A thought comes to him_) It's your uncle isn't it?

Leo: What am I suppose to tell them?

Tiran: Don't worry. We'll explain everything. No one is going to blame you.

Leo: I just wish I knew if he really was the Avatar.

Tiran: Is there anyone from you're tribe who would know?

Leo: (_thinks for a moment_) Well, there is someone. My waterbending teacher. People say that she knew the last Avatar personally.

Tiran: Perhaps she could give us all some answers. If Samos were the Avatar, than maybe he'd be strong enough to escape.

Leo: And if not…?

Tiran: (_looks to Leo for a second, then back at the horizon_) Then at least we know the Dai-Li got the wrong person.

Jamova: Hey guys! (_Gets their attention_) We're coming up to something. (_He points forward, and through the misty morning fog, they see the first giant glacier come into sight_.)

Leo: (_finally excited_) That's it guys! We're almost home. Well…so much for the easy part.

Tiran: (_He and Jamova turn to Leo_) The easy part?

Leo: Did I mention? The tides get a little rougher going in, and the glaciers can make some difficult obstacles. (Sees Tiran and Jamova's nervousness) Oh don't worry; I've done it before…once. It shouldn't be anything we can't handle.

(_Skips to the ship rushing through thunderous rapids, narrowly maneuvering pass iceberg after iceberg. Jamova and Tiran have a hold of the ropes tending to the sail as Leo continues steering_.)

Leo: Keep it steady guys!

Jamova: I can hardly keep myself steady!

(_As they get further down, the glaciers get bigger, and they come up to another iceberg that is about to crash into their right_.)

Leo: Tiran, helm to lee! Helm To Lee!

Tiran: What does that even mean?!

Leo: You're left!

(_Tiran pulls his rope to the left, and the ship just barely swerves away from the ice. All three of them make a sigh of relief, but then they are quickly startled to see whole wall of ice in front of them_.)

Jamova: Dead end boys! And when I say 'dead,' I mean US!

Leo: No, we can make it!

Tiran: Leo, as much as I want to have faith in you, I saw what happened to the ship last time and

Leo: Jamova, take the wheel! (_Runs up to the front of the ship_.)

Jamova: What! (_Without further delay, he runs back to the steering wheel and keeps it strait_.)

Leo: Tiran, hang on to something. (_Tiran does just that, grabbing hold of the mast. Leo then pushes and pulls the water, attempting to lift the ship above the wall. Tiran squints away. Jamova has his fingers crossed, biting his teeth. Leo comes up to the cliff and just barley bends enough water over the ice for them to make it past._

_Meanwhile on shore, a young water tribe boy with a penguin-seal beside him sees the ship come over the wall and up to shore though his telescope_.)

Romokka: Hey, that's Leo! (_Turns and runs back to the tribe_) Everyone, they're back!

Leo: Here it is guys. I present to you the Southern Water Tribe.

(_Tiran, previously squinting, looks up to behold a giant icy pallas stationed on the snowy shoreline. He sighs not only for his relaxation, but also at the beauty of the place. As the ship comes to a halt an assortment of tribe members walk up from the pallas. Romokka himself runs up as fast as he can to greet them first_.)

Romokka: Hi Leo! I knew you'd be back.

Leo: Hey Romokka! (_He jumps down from the ship and on to shore_) It's good to see you too. (_He then hears the chirping of the penguin sliding towards him_.) Skeeter! (_He hugs him_.)

Romokka: I took good care of him Leo. I gave him water and fed him twice a day, just like you said.

Leo: Little buddy (_rubs his head_) you're the best.

Jamova: Finally, some solid…(_jumps out, but his feet land in a foot of snow_) land. (_Romokka stares up at him in awh at how tall he is_.) What?

Leo: Romokka, this is Jamova, (_Tiran begins to climb down the ship, holding Samos' staff_.) and that's Tiran. They are my friends from the Earth Colonies.

Katara: And to what occasion do we owe such a pleasant surprise? (_Everyone turns to the speaker; an older woman in a blue robe, blue eyes, and greying hair with loops on both sides. Accompanying her is a group of younger water tribe men coming to tend the ship. Leo walks up and takes a bow_.)

Leo: I have finished my first time ice-dodging Master Katara. It was an accident, but I hit a detour at the Southern Earth Colony. I got distracted, then Tiran and Jamova needed to evade the Dai-Li, so I brought them here. I'm sorry if I broke ranks by bringing strangers to our tribe. I hope you and the chiefs understand.

Katara: (_as Leo looks up, she smiles_) Sounds like quite the adventure there, Leonidas. The Chiefs and I are just happy that you have returned. (_Looks over to their guests_.) As for Tiran and Jamova, the Water Tribe never turns it's back on people in need. Welcome. (_Tiran and Jamova smile. She then begins to look around, and finally realizes someone missing_.) Where is Samos?

_(Leo then suddenly becomes depressed, and unable to speak. He looks to Tiran.)_

Tiran: (_holding the staff in his hands and steps forward_.) We have some explaining to do. It's a long story, so I request to speak with your leaders.

Katara: (_becomes increasingly concerned_) Yes, right away. (_She leads them up the snowy path to the wall of the village, where two waterbenders stand guard. Katara gestures to them with a nod, and they obediently pull the wall open. As they walk inside, Tiran looks around the village to see an assortment of homes made of snow, and people with their children, many of which stare at them in curiously as they pass by._)

Tiran: (_to Jamova_) It's… sort of like home…

Jamova: …Winter wonderland style.

_(Leo, Tiran, and Jamova now stand at the threshold of the Pallas, inside a narrow round room where three men sit, as well as Katara. Leo steps forward to the center with Tiran on his Left and Jamova on his right.)_

Wolfane: (_the center man speaks_) Welcome back Leon. It has been five days since you left on your ice-dodging exhibition. Congratulations on completing you're right of passage. I'm sure you have much to tell us, though I trust the ocean and moon spirits have granted you and Samos a safe return?

Leo: Well…I…

Tiran: (_Taps Leo on the shoulder_.) It's okay. I'll handle this. (_Steps forward_.) Chiefs of the water tribe, I come before you… grateful, yet humbled…to tell you that Samos has been captured by Dai Lee agents. (_There are gasps among the leaders, especially a very elderly man on the far right_) They came to my village under orders of the Fire Nation to seize all earthbenders. I was about to be taken in the raid, until Leo stepped up and offered me a way to escape. Samos held off the Dai-Li long enough for us to make it out to sea, but he was left behind.

Leo: You have to understand; the night before, Tiran saved our lives from a rockslide. I couldn't just leave him there to be offered up as bait.

Wolfane: (_slight pause_) Tiran is it?

Tiran: Yes sir.

Wolfane: Please come forward.

Tiran: (_Walks up to the Chiefs and holds out Samos' staff_.) It should have been me, not him. I'm sorry.

Bato: (_the elder on the far right takes the staff in his hands_) My son.

Wolfane: He fulfilled his duty Bato, now we must do the same. (_To Tiran_) Thank you for aiding Leo's return. His safety is more important than anything to us. You have our blessing, Tiran of the Earth Kingdom.

Tiran: (_flattered_) It's good to know some people still believe in us.

Wolfane: (_Gestures back to Leo. Tiran turns and walks back beside the others. He then looks to Jamova_) And you?

Jamova: Jamova, Chief. Just a modest gravedigger here to protect.

_(The chiefs look to each other in contemplation.)_

Katara: (_shrugs her shoulders_) Boomerangs? Shovels? Whatever works.

Corba: (_the leader beside Katara finally speaks_) You say the Dai-Li acted on orders of the Fire Nation? But that's preposterous. The Fire Nation hasn't invaded a single village since the coronation of Firelord Zuko.

Tiran: (_hesitates before giving the news_.) He died. (_Katara is now the one that expresses deep shock_) They say an Earthbender killed him. I don't know why, I don't know how, but I heard from the son of Prince Luten himself. Miles is desperate to find the culprit, no matter what it takes.

Katara: This is…horrible.

Wolfane: I agree. Tiran, I cannot thank you enough for the information you have presented. Now, may you and Jamova please leave us? There is something we must discuss with Leon, alone. (_He looks to his disciples, and see's Katara giving him a disapproving gaze_.) I am sorry Katara, but the situation is more fragile than I thought. He needs to know.

_(Katara, although still frustrated, nods in agreement. Tiran and Jamova make one last bow and leave for the exit.)_

Leo: (_now the one concerned_) What's going on?

Corba: Leon, (_pulls out a parchment_) do you recognize these? (_Places it on a block of ice he bends from the ground and slides it to Leo. Leo slowly unravels it and sees four toys from his childhood._

_Meanwhile, Tiran and Jamova leave the palas and see Romokka waiting for them outside. Skeeter is also lounging around.)_

Romokka: Hey, where's Leo?

Tiran: They are still speaking with him.

Romokka: Oh…so is it true? Are you really an Earthbender?

Tiran: Well, sort of. (_Pulls out a few small rocks from his coat)_ I'm not really that good, but I can do (_the rocks levitate over his hand and twirl around_) a little.

Romokka: (gazing at the hovering rocks) Whoa. You know, they say Leo is the youngest waterbending master since Grandma Katara.

Tiran: You mean the woman inside? She's your grandmother?

Romokka: Well, not really, but we all call her grandma, or Gran-Gran. I'm not a bender like her, but she tells me not to let that stop me. She says someday, I'll make a great warrior.

Jamova: Hey me too.

_(They then see Leo walking down from the stares of the pallas. He looks very downcast, and is now carrying Samos' staff. The others walk up to meet him.)_

Romokka: Hey Leo, what happened?

Leo: (_pause_) The Chiefs just told me that I am the Avatar.

Jamova: (_surprised_) You? But what about Samos?

Leo: (_shakes his head_) Samos knew it was me the whole time. He was just there to protect me. You were right Tiran; he left himself behind on purpose, so the Dai-Li would take the wrong person.

Tiran: I know that must be a lot to take in. Are you feeling okay?

Leo: I don't know. It's weird; almost like… like I'm supposed be someone special, but I don't feel any different. (_Skeeter wobbles up to him and he pets him on the head_.)

Romokka: But you're still you though, right? Are we still…you know…friends?

Leo: What? Of course we are! Don't be silly Romokka!

Romokka: Whew. That's good. So are you still going to take me snow surfing like you said we would when you got back.

Leo: (_His mood becomes much more brighter._) That would be great, little buddy. You disserve it.

Tiran: Snow-surfing? What's that? (_Leo looks to him, then turns to Romokka and grins._

_The four of them arrive at an ice cavern with a cannion that curves down into a halfpipe.)_

Leo: Guys, welcome to the Water Tribe surf park. I built it myself.

Jamova: (_looks all around the vast size of the cave_) Got a lot of time on your hands, don't you think?

Leo: (_Lifts his blue staff_.) This staff is how I go snow surfing. It may seem like a simple tool, but with a little waterbending… (_Gives it a twitch, and a sheet of ice stretches out attached to the sides of the staff, giving it the appearance of a longboard_) the possibilities are endless. (_Tiran pays close attention as Leo plants the board on the ground. He and Romokka get on and Leo roots their feet to the ice._) You ready Romokka?

Romokka: Ready.

Leo: (_Scoots to the edge of the canyon_.) All right! Hang on! (_He waves his hand back, and they go flying off the edge. They soar down and canyon and fly up the other side, flip around, and go back down. They come back up again. Skeeter also jumps in looking to join in on the fun, and begins sliding after them. All the while, Leo and Romokka are shouting in sheer joy.)_ Ha Ha Ha, Yeah!

Romokka: Woo Hoo!

Leo: Here comes the tricky part! (_After the next jump, Leo pushes through the air with a 1440-degree turn. They glide down on a grind rail and into a whole-pipe where they rotate all the way around. They come up to a quarter pipe and shoot themselves into the air, performing 4 aerial flips. They soar down and slide back to Tiran and Jamova. Leo breaks the board and snow splatters all over them, but their faces are so dumbstruck, it's like they hardly notice. Skeeter slides back, gets up and shakes himself dry.)_

Leo: Hmm, maybe we should try something a little less advance.

_(They arrive at the top of a mountain where a heard of Penguin-seals sit.)_

Leo: Penguin-sledding is classic here at the water tribe. It's how I met Skeeter.

Jamova: (_looking over at the heard just lying around not doing anything._) How are we supposed to get those flopless birds to come way over here?

Leo: (_with a cynical grin_) Oh, they'll come. (_He opens his staff_) You just wait right here. (_He gets on his board and slides down the mountain. Once he gets a decent length down, he breaks, looks back up to the mountain, puts his hands to his mouth, and makes an erratic whistling noise. The sound reverberates all the way up the mountain to the penguins. They hear it, and like that, an optic nerve causes the heard to charge for the mountain_.)

Tiran: Here they come!

Jamova: Oh no!

Romokka: Oh yes!

_(As the penguins get closer, Romokka jumps on one and begins sledding down the mountain. Jamova panics and attempts to run for it, but he eventually trips in the snow, tumbles, and get's caught in a rolling snowball. Tiran also panics. As the penguins come for him, he trips as one slides under his feet. He falls on the penguin and sleds down the mountain backwards. Leo then puts his board in motion and leads them down the mountain. Romokka looks behind and sees the giant snowball chasing after him. He attempts to evade it by swerving to the left and right. Tiran closes his eyes and holds on for dear life.)_

Tiran: LEO SAID THIS WAS "LESS ADVANCE!!"

_(The four of them and all the other penguins continue down the mountain. Leo is down first, and sees Romokka about to be squashed by a giant snowball.)_

Romokka: Leo! A little help here!

_(Leo bends the snow up and creates a ramp that Romokka and his penguin soar through the air with. They come down right next to Leo. The snowball goes up the ramp and then falls to the ground and splatters apart. Jamova and all the penguins trapped inside it lie on the floor.)_

Jamova: Okay, I just want to go home to my graveyard and work right now. No more playing. (_He stays on the ground as the penguins get up and walk away._

_Tiran's penguin finally reaches the bottom of the mountain, and it spins around in circles as it slows down on the level field. When they stop spinning, Tiran finally looks up from squinting the whole way down, and is surprised to see Katara right in front of him.)_

Tiran: Mistress

Katara: Please, call me Katara. Enjoying yourself?

Tiran: I… can't complain. (_gets up off the penguin, and he wobbles away_.) I'm sorry if we are distracting Leo. You know, with him being the Avatar.

Katara: (_shakes her head_) Not at all. He disserves a chance to be a regular boy and have some fun. It's what I wish I could have given Aang before he was burdened with his own destiny.

Tiran: You knew Avatar Aang? So you must also be Leo's Waterbending Teacher. The one that he was talking about? (_Katara nods_.)

Katara: That's a beautiful necklace you got there.

Tiran: Oh, (_reaches for his crystal necklace_) this. It was my grandmothers. She gave it to me the day I left home.

Katara: (_observes the carving_) This is carved out of pure crystal, from the mines of Ba-Sing-Se. I would recognize that shine anywhere.

Tiran: My grandmother once lived there when she was my age. She says it was beautiful, that it was everything she ever wanted for a home. But it didn't last.

Katara: I see. When the city fell, she refused to become a subject of the Fire Nation, so she fled for the southern colonies. That must have been very brave of her.

_(Meanwhile, Leo and Jamova and Romokka are out playing with Skeeter.)_

Jamova: (_holding a fish_) Back where I come from we have our pets fetch for food, like so. Fetch Skeeter! (_Throws the fish out over the snow dunes, and Skeeter chases after it. Skeeter gets over the first dune, but then hurriedly runs back to them. A giant polar-leopard leaps over the dunes and chases after Skeeter_.)

Romokka: YAAAAHHHH!

Jamova: LOOK OUT! (_He reaches for his shovel, as Skeeter runs for his life towards them. The polar leopard springs in for the kill, but Leo quickly bends water over the leopard and freezes him in place just a hand reach away_.) Quick thinking. Waa (_He jumps back as the leopard still struggles to grab its prey._

_Tiran and Katara continue their conversation.)_

Tiran: Grandma told me that she recognized Leo as the Avatar right away.

Katara: How right she was. Fifty years ago today, Aang was already and exceptional airbender, and was in the midst of becoming a waterbending master. Now, Leon carries the same skills, reflexes, even some exact physical and emotional traits of his past life.

Tiran: I wasn't completely sure I could take her word for it. Sometimes, she can get caught up in all her crazy stories. (_Laughs_) Once, she tried telling me she knew the Firelord as a kid when he was a working in a teashop.

Katara: (_laughs to herself_) This is true.

Tiran: What? (_Nearly trips_) Firelord Zuko – teashop – at Ba-Sing-Se? Please tell me you're joking!

Katara: Of course, I wasn't too eager to believe it myself. (_Looks to the sun as she reflects on her old adversary_.)

Tiran: (_remembering her reaction from the palace_) You knew him too?

Katara: Let's just say we had a love-hate relationship. Zuko was a very troubled minded young man. He spent three whole years of his childhood in banishment, yet still remained proud of who he was. Despite his past, he put the safety of his nation before his ancestor's greedy ambitions. He was a good ruler in the end, and his assassination does concern me. I just hope... huh! (_She gasps as her eyes are petrified at what they see_.)

Tiran: What is it? (_He looks into the air and sees small particles of black snow float down from the sky_.) Oh no.

_(Leo, Jamova, and Romokka also notice the black snow.)_

Romokka: (_concerned_) Hey, where is this stuff coming from?

Leo: I don't know, but it can't be good.

_(The waterbending guards on the wall recognize it immediately, and sound a horn, warning the village.)_

Katara: ROMOKKA! (_Racing towards them, Tiran behind her_.)

Romokka: Gran-gran! What's going on?

Katara: It's the Fire Nation! They are coming. (_Romokka is in shock_.) Leon, you two get back behind the wall, and stay there.

Leo: (_nods_) Lets go Romokka. (_Takes his hand and runs back to the village. As they get to the wall, waterbenders and warriors are taking their weapons and marching out. All the other villagers are scattering into their homes. They run into the village, but then sneak over to a latter up the wall and climb it._

_Meanwhile, five Fire Navy ships are seen in V formation. Aboard the front center ship, General Mezor catches the water tribe in sight through a telescope.)_

Blade: (_enters and addresses Mezor_) I need not remind you, Commander, that we are walking on thin ice.

Mezor: (_lowers the telescope_) Are you speaking literally Lieutenant, or perhaps, figuratively?

Blade: Both. You know the law forbids stepping into Water Tribe territory.

Mezor: I am well aware we are not permitted to invade another nation, nor will we. Our mission is simply to seize and capture. However, should anyone oppose us, then by all means, we are allowed, as your law puts it, to "instigate order."

_(Fog covers the sky. Katara stands ready with a ban of waterbending soldiers behind her. All the villagers hide in their homes. Leo and Romokka lie over the wall watching over everything. Tiran and Jamova stand behind the soldiers. Then, after several minutes of silence, the first Fire Navy ship cuts through the fog, but only Tiran reacts.)_

Katara: (_motionless_) Get down Tiran. (_Tiran obeys, and gets on his knees hidden behind the soldiers. The ship slowly makes it to their shores and comes to a stop. The front hanger opens up, and out of the dark, Mezor marches out followed by Blade and a dozen Fire Nation Soldiers. As he steps onto land, he looks over Katara and the other waterbenders.)_

Mezor: Civilians of the Water tribe, we come under martial law. I am Mezor, Commander of the Fire Nation forces of New Ozai.

Katara: And to what do we owe this…unexpected greeting?

Mezor: We have reason to believe that a certain…fugitive from the Earth Colony has taken shelter among your village (_a chill runs up Tiran's spine_). We're here to apprehend him and put him under internment with the rest of the culprits.

Katara: Yet you come here with five ships, when one would have sufficed fair enough?

Mezor: The fugitive was said to have escaped aboard a water tribe vessel, and I doubt he could have piloted it alone. Someone from your tribe is hiding him.

Katara: Rest assured, we have nothing to hide. There are no earthbenders here.

Mezor: Of course. There is no way we could prove if an earthbender was here at all, without a single rock or piece of earth in sight. Even if he were here, he'd be completely helpeless. (_Slight pause_) I'll make you a deal: You give us the earth peasant, and perhaps we can give back someone in return. Your own kind?

Katara: (_expresses herself for the first time since the Fire Nation arrived_) Samos?

Mezor: The Dai-Li will be more than willing to release the accomplis on the grounds that they get their hands on the boy. The prisoner will be returned to you, the culprit will be out of your hair, and we will leave your tribe in peace. What do you say?

_(There is a long pause. All the waterbenders look to Katara, waiting for her answer, but she just stands there, lost in thought. Tiran looks in defeat, knowing inside that she is going to agree. He stands up allowing himself to be seen. Mezor catches sight of him, and smiles in triumph, but Katara's mood suddenly changes back to determined.)_

Katara: No! (_Tiran reacts in shock of this answer!)_

Mezor: What? (_angered_) You dare choose this criminal over your own kin?

Katara: I see no crime in being an earthbender. Human lives are not to be traded away like wild animals.

Mezor: If you don't comply with our demands, we will have no choice to use deadly force (_clenches his fists, and they light on fire_).

Katara: Your threats don't scare me? (_Gets in her Tai Chi stance_.)

Mezor: Oh please. I would never waste my time fighting a helpless old woman.

Katara: You will wish you never said that. (_Mezor, furious by her challenge, charges a fireball and sends it right at her. Katara counters by bending snow to douse out the fire. Mezor continues to send wave after wave of fire attacks at Katara, who with very little effort, manages to evade them all. She then sends a water whip forward and whips him right across his face._)

Romokka: (_he and Leo watching from the wall_) Yeah! Get him Gran-gran!

Katara: Old, maybe. Hopeless, I think not. (_Mezor, now furious with his face scared, shoots another giant fire blast. She lifts herself in the air with a wave, dodging the fire blast, and pushes it forward, knocking Mezor off his feet. He falls to the ground_.) Now leave…(_the ground beneath all the firebenders begins to crack, and they look down in fear_) before the ice breaks and you all drown.

Blade: (_trembling_) Commander? (_As Mezor get's up, his mood changes from angry, to depressed. He slowly turns around and marches back. Jamova grins and makes a small chuckle to himself. Katara hardens the ice beneath the firebenders and turns around herself. She walks back to Tiran and puts her hand on his shoulder. Tiran smiles back at her._

_As Mezor marches back to his ship, visions appear in his head and he finds himself back in his Lieutenant days, looked down upon by his colleagues.)_

Lieutenant #1: Is that supposed to be the descendant of Admiral Zhao?

Lieutenant #2: Hey, you're right! The once great Admiral Zhao. More like "great fool."

Lieutenant #1: I heard he tried to defy the laws of nature by destroying the moon spirit, causing the Night of Red Moon.

Lieutenant #2: Did he actually think he could get away with it?

_(Mezor tenses up as his visions take him elsewhere.)_

Commander: A massive invasion. Over thousands of lives lost. The greatest blunder in Fire Nation history, and in your name.

_(Mezor's anger continues to rise, yet the visions keep coming.)_

Thespian: The Avatar saves the day! (_And actress prances on stage in the costume of the ocean spirit while thrashing around a manikin of Zhao in her hand. As the crowd roars with laughter inside Mezor head, he can no longer take it. His rage snaps inside him, and in an instant…_

_FOOM!_

Find out what happens at: **http avatarleo.wordpress com/2008/09/05/episode-103/**

Also just for further notice, the website will not allow me to put inpermanent links,so you just have to fillin the gaps of theweb adress aboveyourself.

Thank you.


End file.
